Love Just Is
by QueenofQuidditchGames
Summary: Ryou and Bakura are a couple, and have been for over four years now. But, one day, Ryou comes to Bakura with a question, "Bakura, why do you love me", Bakura can't figure out a reason, so he doesn't asnwer. But if Ryou asks again, will it be different?


**A/N:** Hello, there! Another one-shot! I love writing these, even if I am kind of getting out of them all ready. It's a Ryou/Bakura one-shot...no yaoi intended, just shounen-ai, really. The song is by Hilary Duff, and it may not fit, but hey, I like it! I was gunna use 'Sweet Sixteen' but I didn't know if that would fit either. But here you go! 

**SUMMARY:** Ryou and Bakura are a couple, and have been for over four years now. But, one day, Ryou comes to Bakura with a question, "Bakura, why do you love me?", Bakura can't figure out a reason, so he doesn't asnwer. But if Ryou asks again, will the outcome be different?

**WARNINGS:** shounen-ai, maybe swear words!

**SPOILERS:** None!!

**DISCLAIMER:** Yu-Gi-Oh and all related things are owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Konami, plus other companies I'm sure. The song is owned by Hilary Duff, I can't even make a song! Damn!

* * *

Love Just Is

* * *

Ryou was in bed at night time, for it was almost midnight. But, he was still wide awake. He was thinking about Bakura and his relationship. They had been together for four years now, but Bakura hadn't explained why he loved Ryou so much. He knew there had to be a reason. One just doesn't love someone for no reason whatsoever. But Bakura was at Marik's, so he couldn't really ask him.

He also blocked the mind link, so that was out of the question. Ryou could open it by force if need be, but rarely he did, so he got up out of bed, and got a glass of water. He knew he'd be up for a while after that, but he didn't care. He put a CD on and listened to a certain song.

When the night wont fall and the sun won't rise And you see the best as you close your eyes When you reach the top as you bottom out But you understand what it's all about

It was sung by a girl, but he didn't care if people made fun about the kind of music he liked. He was Ryou, and he could do what he wanted, listen to what he wants to listen to. He continued to listen to the song, and felt that Bakura opened their mind-link because he heard the song a bit.

_Nothing's ever what it seems _

_In your life or in your dreams _

_It don't make sense, what can you do _

_So I won't try makin' sense of you_

_/Ryou, who sings this?/_Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow at the lyrics.

_/Her name's Hilary Duff. Why?/_

_/No reason, aibou. Just wondering./_

Bakura knew there was something on his aibou's mind. He knew it. Ryou was nevet that silent, especially not to him. He knew Ryou was shy but not around Bakura. He knew he wanted to ask him something, but what?

_/What is it, Ryou? I know you want to ask me something,/_Bakura asked.

Ryou sighed, letting out the breath he was holding. Now wasn't the time to ask him.

_/It's nothing, Bakura,/_Ryou said._ /It can wait until later, until you are home./_

_/Are you sure?/_Bakura asked, worried._ /You're not sick, are you?/_

_/No, I'm fine./_

Bakura was unconvinced, but closed the mind-link anyway. Ryou pondered through his thoughts for a while, and then after listening to more of the song, he asked himself "Why do I love Bakura?"

_Love just is…whatever it maybe _

_Love just is…you and me _

_Nothing less and nothing more _

_I don't know what I love you for…love just is_

"Is that the reason? Is it because love just is?"Ryou asked himself. "Is that why Bakura loves me as well?"

Even though Bakura and him could still talk by mind-link if either of them wanted to, he still missed Bakura when he went out on nights like this. He often had dreams…no, more like nightmares, where Bakura abused him, called him a whore or good-for-nothing piece of shit, and then he would disappear into a world of darkness.

When you ask to stay and then disappear It seems you're gone but you're really here When every move seems out of place But every kiss is filled with grace

**------Flashback of Ryou's Nightmare------**

_Ryou backed up to the wall, scared stiff. Bakura stood in front of him, licking blood off his fingers. He smirked widely._

_"I don't need you,"he said, smirking. "I don't need you at all. Your a little piece of shit. A whore. A good-for-nothing whore."_

_He recieved a kick in the ribs, stomach, groin, and everywhere else, before Bakura waved and went into complete darkness._

_"No! **BAKURA, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME**!"Ryou would scream, but it was always too late._

**------End flashback of Ryou's Nightmare------**

That was the nightmare he suffered every night Bakura went out to hang out or drink. He never told Bakura, or otherwise he might think Bakura really would leave him, for thinking stuff like that. He was confused…not by the nightmares, but by Bakura.

_Some things never get defined _

_In your heart or in your mind_

_It don't make sense, what can you do _

_So I won't try makin' sense of you_

He often wondered what a world without Bakura would be like. His friends couldn't care less if he was still on the face of the Earth. They had their own lives, they weren't an important part of his.

Of course, he still had friends that cared about him. He had Malik, Marik, Isis and Bakura. At least he had some people that cared about him. Even his father could care less. He hadn't heard from his father in over a year, not even Christmas. At least he had Bakura then, or he would have committed suicide.

**-----Flashback-----**

_Ryou and Bakura were at Malik, Marik and Isis' house for Christmas, and Ryou was on the balcony of their house, looking at the iced-up ocean. He hadn't recieved a letter from his father at all, and tears fell from his cheeks. He didn't even know if his father was bloody ok! He hadn't even heard from him in the last few years! Not even on Christmas! Why couldn't he just take time off his job to see Ryou, let alone write to him? He knew that the deaths of his mother and younger sister Amane were hard on his father, but not so hard as to forget Ryou._

_Sometimes he thought his father no longer cared for him. And maybe that was the case, considering he hadn't even gotten a phone call from him in a while._

_But since his relationship with Bakura started, living became more easier and more bearable for him. Yugi and the others had their own lives, and didn't even talk to him anymore, which enraged Bakura because he wanted to blast the pharaoh off to some foreign country or even the Shadow Realm where he didn't have his precious little Yugi. At that time, they had been together three years, and were still deciding on marriage or not. They were all ready a part of the other, after all…_

_Bakura had sensed that his hikari was crying, because he walked onto the balcony and wrapped Ryou in a hug._

_Love just is…whatever it maybe Love just is…you and me Nothing less and nothing more I don't know what I love you for…love just is_

_"What's wrong, Ryou?"Bakura asked, stroking Ryou's hair gently, resting Ryou's head against his chest._

_"I-I haven't h-heard from father in a while, a-and I'm worried, is all."_

_Bakura sighed. "It must be more than that if you are like this, Ryou,"Bakura said. "Tell me."_

_"I…Bakura, why do you love me?"_

_Bakura was taken aback by this question. Why did Ryou ask him this? Did Ryou think that he didn't love him at all? That was wrong. He did love him. He would do anything for him. But, to answer Ryou's question, for some reason, he had no idea. What were the reasons that he loved Ryou? It wasn't because he was a carbon copy - no, reincarnation, of himself, but he could not think of any reason. He was about to answer when…_

_"Hey, guys, the turkey's ready!"Marik exclaimed, running into the kitchen with Malik in his arms._

_Bakura sighed and guided Ryou into the kitchen. He would answer him another day._

_Don't ever ask me for reasons I can't get to you Don't ever ask me for reasons Why I live for you…I just do_

**-----End Flashback-----**

After a while, Ryou had turned off the music, and had fallen asleep on the couch, glass of water in his hand.

Bakura came home a little while later, and saw the beautiful sight of his hikari. He smiled and walked over and took the water glass gently from Ryou's delicate hands and set it on the counter. He picked up Ryou and walked off to the bed.

On the way, Ryou opened an eye, and smiled at Bakura. "Bakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you love me?"

Bakura sighed. He knew he could not back away from this question any longer. He had to answer Ryou.

All he said was, "Why I love you…I just do, Ryou. Love just is."

_Love just is...whatever it maybe _

_Love just is...you and me _

_Nothing less and nothing more _

_I don't know what I love you for...love just is_

* * *

**Kohaku: I hope you all enjoyed that! That was the end of the song, and I have the CD to _Hilary Duff_, I have _Metamorphosis_ AND her new one, even though I don't even know the title of it! :P I know, I suck. But hey!! Everyone does! I mean... whatever.**

**_Marik: If you flame this story, you'll have to deal with me and Bakura! Right, Kura?_**

****

**_Bakura: Right. And don't call me that._**

****

**_Marik: All right. Kura._**

****

**_Bakura: Stop it._**

****

**_Marik: Kura._**

****

**_Bakura: Stop it._**

****

**_Marik: Kura._**

****

**_Bakura: Stop it._**

****

**_Marik: Kura._**

****

**_Bakura: STOP IT!_**

****

**_Kohaku: ; ) Uh, that would be your cue to review, please! Hey, I ryhmed!_**


End file.
